Comfort of purple and yellow
by ColorfulFandomWriter
Summary: When down about something,a certain Bobcat gets some comfort from loved ones. AU,WARNING: Has cussing and Slash,also mentions of abuse.


I Own no one and this is in the Darkwing Duck universe, they are not toons in this AU-which is a AU headcanon of mine...All characters gonna be mentioned belong to Disney. Also! There will be slash!

The rain came pouring down on , the night being so wet not any crime was being committed...which was a total bore of two brothers. One being cop and the other being a hero/vigilante. The cop being a orange bobcat with black spots, a black striped tail and blonde hair sticking out of his police hat. His blue eyes peaking out from his bangs that were heavy with the rain, his police uniform sticking to him from the rain. Bonkers was his name and crime busting was his game.. Next to the bobcat was a white duck clad in purple, mask included, a teal turtle neck under the yellow buttoned violet jacket and dark purple cape. Darkwing looked at the cop as he narrowed his blue eyes that showed past his brighter shade of a mask and his grey fedora "Do your partners know you're out here with a vigilante?"

"Nope, and they don't exactly care what I do." Bonkers replied with a sigh. It was true (in the bobcat's opinion anyway.) none of the other cops seemed to see him ,other than a nuisance..Wasn't his fault he was the eger sort and not exactly 'normal' like the rest of , his current partner (seemed to be switched from one partner to the next like a freakin' unwanted toy.) Bonkers was starting to get into a depression, as mentioned by Darkwing (out loud) and Negaduck...Yes, Yes dear readers you heard right. Negaduck, the most evil and sadistic duck there is in the city. How does he know Bonkers? Other than being a cop? Well,they were of course. Let me tell you, not easy.

Hey even villains have alter egos. And Negs planned to keep it that Bonkers (since the bobcat was adopted two months after the incident that will be mentioned later.) only knew his 'good' half. James Mallard.

Kinda hard when he was a cop!

...And the fact that his other brother only wanted him to know him outside the job, unlike the vigilante next to the cop. Darkwing wasn't afraid to show he worried about his little brother on the job. Bonkers cringed as he remembered DW fussing over him after a incident with Megavolt and a fire hydrant. Never. Again. Everyone teased him for months...Still are actually. Another reason the feline had to get out of the station. Hell, they also teased him about Negs-scratch that! Alot of the cops accused Bonkers of being a freakin' spy for Negaduck. But more on that later.

Giving one last sigh, the young 24 yearold said "I better go back to the station. I probably have to cover for someone, again." he turned to leave but yelped when Darkwing pulled him into a hug, saying in a caring tone. "You have people that care about you kid, don't forget it." the few inches shorter male looked up with blue eyes, before looking down as he hugged back with a quiet "thanks Drake."

"No problem Bonkers." The purple clad male replied with a grin, ruffling his brother's hair which earned him a laugh. Turning back around, Bonkers headed to the door to the roof, going inside as his brother left via rooftops. Ya know, the orange and black spotted male was glad that some of the buildings in were empty at points. Gave him alone time with his brother, niece and Launchpad, DW's sidekick. But the thought of empty also terrified him. You have no idea who or what would stay in them.

…..And if the oblivious cop would look behind himself, he'd see a pair of ice blue eyes watching from the shadows.

'Clueless idiot! Doesn't watch for danger around him,the knob.' the owner of the eyes thought as he narrowed his cine Bonkers was down the stairs,and at the front door. A white duck, similar looking to darkwing, came out of the shadows. The mallard warn a yellow jacket with black buttons, yellow pants and black shoes, his cape black on top and red on the inside, his red turtleneck sweater underneath the jacket. And instead of a purple mask like Darkwing, this guy had a black one, his fedora being red with a black stripe over long hair that went to the duck's neck. THIS ,dear readers, was Negaduck. The villain was glaring as he watched his brother leave the building carefree. "The idiot is walking target." 's top villain grunted as he headed down the stairs, he had a depressed bobcat to follow.

Speaking of who, lets see what Bonkers was doing.

Our favorite bobcat was just walking back to the station, looking down as he did so,numb to the world around him. Boy was he not paying attention as he continued his journey - he was almost hit by a car! Twice!And the owners of said vehicles cursed him out for walking when the sign said not to. Bonkers sighed, looking up at the still pouring skies, it really was a beautiful night. Despite the rain. Heaving a sigh, his depression rearing it's head, the cop stopped as he looked down."I bet I'm a open book-yipe!." He said but yelped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a figure dragging Bonkers into a alley. Hitting a wall in a alley with a grunt, the bobcat looked up,freezing when he saw who it was.

Holding him to the wall, was a tall green weasel with layered long hair with went slightly past his shoulders, wearing a red barrette, magenta jacket with bronze buttons, magenta pants and brown boots. Narrowing his yellow eyes with a smirk, the weasel said "Hello Bobcat."

"W-W-Wacky!." Bonkers stuttered in frightened shock, pressing himself to the brick wall of the alley, thinking it will get him away from the villain. Wacky just chuckled darkly, saying patronizingly "Aww no need to be scared Bonkers.I won't hurt you." he held the trembling male's chin as he added out "Much."

"Excuse me." a bored dark voice said from nearby, gaining the two's attention to Negaduck who leaned in the alleyway entrance. Negs then walked in a bit, saying as if not interested " Not that a care -I don't- what you doing outside my hideout?" at the confused looks, the villain pointed to the fire escape as he stopped few inches from his brother and other villain, saying "second floor, the fire escape attaching the buildings." Blue and Yellow looked up to the mentioned fire escape, the metal pathway barely seen through the pouring rain. As they did, Bonkers and Wacky didn't notice Negaduck gester two figures over, taking the bobcat as the mystery figures came to the weasel.

Until the first figure said to Wacky, gaining his and Bonker's attention (the bobcat now being held close by his brother, cape shielding him from the rain.) "Two out of three say you shouldn't be here." Wacky turned just in time to be electrocuted by the second figure as the first shielded them from the rain.

"Perfect job Liquidator, Megavolt." Negaduck said in sadistic glee while Wacky hit the ground with pained groan, chard..Yeah, rain and electricity. NOT a good mix.

"Thanks boss." the water mutt, Liquidator, said with a smirk. The water villain used his control on water to keep a aqua bridge over the electric rat next to him, and boy was Megavolt grateful. The latter then asked nasally "what you want us to do with him?"

"I don't care what you do." Their leader scoffed as he noticed Bonkers look worried about the villain that, not to long ago, had him pinned to the wall. Damn cop has to big of a heart. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Negaduck said "On second thought, just drop him off somewhere where some knob will find the moron." he then guided Bonkers way, gruffly saying that he was going upstairs, his goody two shoes sibling sputtering out some words. Bonkers was terrified to know what would happen to him when they got up to his brother's hideout.

Only it wasn't his hideout, it was Megavolt's. The fearsome five normally let the others stay in each others' hideouts in rainy or bad weather. Normally at Bushroot's, but even the plant duck's green house was being flooded from this raining. Once at the stairs, Bonkers dug his heels into the floor before he and Negs to the first step,shouting "Not happening James!" nope!. A growl was his reply before the 24 yearold was hefted onto the 27 yearold's left shoulder, the villain walking up the steps with a "And I thought Drake was a fuckin' pain in the tail feathers! He probably rubbed off on you these twenty years!" Bonkers struggled with a grunt as the blonde shouted "Put me down!."

"Hey, you had your chance to walk." His brother snapped at him as they got to the second floor of the building, the duck walking towards his lackeys apartment. Once inside, Negaduck saw another one of his four lackies, Quackerjack watching the rain boredly. Well, the other mallard was until he looked to see his leader there with a cop over his shoulder, dripping wet. Then another duck came into the room, his violet petal hair long and bushy. Bushroot was the one to ask timidly "Boss? Why you have a cop over your shoulder?"

"THIS is embarrassing!." The cop mentioned groaned as he drooped, relenting his struggles. Not like his villain of a sibling will let him go...Well, he did ,but roughly onto the couch next to Quackerjack who grimaced in sympathy. Bonkers sat up with a groan as he whined "That hurt."he held his head that hit the arm of the chair.

Negaduck just pulled a chair over, sitting down as he demanded " You mind telling me how you got so depressed you let yourself get cornered?"..Was that worry slipping through the villain's voice? Bonkers was afraid to ask. Infact, the blonde had no idea which half of scarier, Negaduck or James..or both.

Both. Definitely, definitely both. Quackerjack and Bushroot were quick to leave the apartment, the former saying quick "Out to the safe zone bushy!."the plant-duck closed the door in a panic...which made Bonkers all the more terrified. Looking to the older male, the cop asked meekly "What was your question again?"he shrunk a bit as his villainous sibling repeated his question, harsher this time. Gulping in fear, Bonks replied, looking down sadly "I was just thinking about my job. Everyone switching me partner to partner...thinking I'm a spy for you.." tears started to well in his blue eyes " and what's been happening lately."

"WHAT-" Negaduck started with a snarl making his brother flinch back , the orange male looking up in fear " has been happening? Last I checked, we settled our situation three months ago."A frown found it's way onto the villain's beak when the bobcat looked away, ears going flat. Bonkers had something else bugging him? Had the other cops been harassing him? The thought secretly made Negaduck's blood boil. The only one who can harass his family was him! Snarling, the yellow clad male grabbed the cop, pulling him close as he demanded "Who I have to kill? Or disembowel?"

"N-No one! No disemboweling anyone or killing anyone mister! ." Bonkers said in a panic, pointing at the villain with a trembling finger, trying to be stern and brave. Not really working well, but hey ,he was trying. It reminded Negaduck of himself in the Negaverse..After he was sucked into there, founded by his tormentors. The villain suppressed a shiver as memories of ten years of his life being nothing but -to put it in a sense-Hell, pure Hell. Oh how James regretted ever messing with that (stupid idea really to make.) Portal! For some god forsaken reason, SHUSH thought it be a great idea to make a portal to travel through spaces to study them. Again, stupid idea! If that thing wasn't invented, Negs wouldn't have been sucked in, got amnesia, then abused to the point of suicide. Which, dear readers ,he failed at obviously..Three times. His birth parents' negaselves couldn't have kids thanks to sterilization at SHUSH in that world (who were the villains there.).So, James was found in the river ,taken home.. You can guess what happened next by now dear readers.

Ten years of that life and suddenly, one day, James snapped. Killing his parents' in cold blooded revenge.

And thus, the murdering Negaduck was born. After his first kill, the villain just kept on killing..actually enjoying the fear he saw in his victims, the thrill.. It was just so good to not be pushed around any more! Now (in his mind) they knew how he felt for ten years! The fear, the terror of being hit for no reason! Being a punching bag...Also, Negaduck seemed to lock any emotion, that was Sadistic glee or anger or disgust, away. He vowed to never show any weakness ever again. That is, until now, three months after an incident. Said incident being Negaduck, Liquidator, Bushroot, Megavolt and Quackerjack taking over the city.

Only to be stopped by Darkwing, who hit him with a anvil..which clarified the visions he got from a shock from Megavolt few days prior to that. Long story short, it took along time until Darkwing remembered James..And then introduced him to Bonkers. Now bear in mind everyone, Negaduck has NEVER used all his emotions in twenty years, or had someone to care for. NegaGos...After her..He really did shut down his caring. Now Negs has to try and allow himself to show some..comfort to his brother. On what was bugging him. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, 's number one villain forced himself (not easy.) to calm down, asking "What is going on Bonkers?"

Bonkers looked down,hugging his knees. Though the attitude change made him confused,and despite his brother being a villain,the bobcat confessed all that has been happening the past few months and these days….Negaduck frowned with each word that left his sibling's lips. Interrogating him because he knew the villain!? No offence to Bonkers, but the duck had enough hyperactive lackeys as it was..yes, Quackerjack was enough.

"If I need another hyperactive lacky I would kill Quackerjack." Negaduck said bluntly, cutting the bobcat off in his ranting, earning a surprised look from the younger male. But the villain continued as he hesitantly pulled the cop into a hug "Don't let them get you down, they are idiots." Bonkers cautiously hugged back ,looking up while Negs finished "You're too nice to be a villain." He sounded grossed out on the 'nice' part. Blinking a few times, his tail swishing side to side now, Bonkers smiled tearfully. Though the 27 yearold said the word 'nice' in a grossed out way, the bobcat could tell he meant it as a compliment. "Thanks big bro." he said now wrapping his arms around the older male's neck, making Negaduck freeze.

Growling, the villain pushed him off, saying "OK enough hugs." he then got up saying as he went to the door "Better let those knobs inside before they make out in the hall."

Opening the door, the villain leader had to jump back when Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and the Liquidator fell into a pile with a yelp, from leaning on the door the whole , they listened glared at his minions,saying darkly "You repeat ANYTHING you heard , I will kill you."

"Got it boss." All four villain said with a gulp, scrambling inside before they try to find something to do. While they did, their leader headed back over to his brother, while Bonkers looked tired. Once he sat down,Negaduck asked teasingly "Tired there kiddo?"

"Not a kid." Bonkers yawned as he shook his head to clear it. Rolling his eyes,Negaduck pulled the feline close into a hug "Yeah, yeah keep saying that."

"You are going to torment me like you do DW aren't you?" the cop asked with a tired groan, leaning his head on the villain's shoulder. He was surprised that Darkwing's evil twin was allowing this."Oh yes." was the dark chuckled reply as Negaduck smirked, but covered the cop with a blanket. "You'll soon see that I can be abit of a mix of protective and villainy."

"I'm gonna have nightmares,thanks." Bonkers said with a yawn,snugging into the duck before his blue orbs closed. Now, some of you readers might be thinking 'won't this cause problems' well. It might,but right now, Bonkers wanted comfort from both brothers . He got comfort from his brother in purple earlier.. And in his own weird foreign way, The one in yellow gave him comfort too.

'A comfort of yellow and purple.' Bonkers thought as he drifted into a deeper sleep.


End file.
